There For You
by EmoKitten
Summary: Ashley messed up. Again. How can she make it up to Spencer?


**There-For-You**

Disclaimer: Don't own South, don't own Flyleaf. None of us do, get over it.

Summary: Ashley messed up. Again. How can she make it up to Spencer?

---------------------

"Spencer, please. I didn't know Aiden still felt that way. If I did, I would've never…"

"I don't wanna hear it anymore Ashley!" The blonde shouts, she knew it was a useless fight with Ashley. She could never really be with Ashley, not when Aiden was always around. "Just go back to him, you obviously -"

"Obviously what? If I still loved him, why would I be with you?" Ashley retorted.

"Cuz you want to mess with me and I don't know!" Spencer groaned, she didn't want to fight anymore; she was so tired of fighting with everyone. Her mother, Glen, Aiden, Ashley…It was all just too much. "There's just too much going on in my life right now for me to be able to put up with you and all your shit, Davies." And with that, Spencer turned heel and left Ashley's room, angrily pushing between Aiden and Kyla in the living room.

"Hey, Spencer." Kyla smiled, oblivious to the going-ons with her boyfriend and half sister.

"Don't talk to me." Spencer growled, trying to get out before Aiden decided to open his big mouth.

"Spencer, please, let me explain -" Aiden stuttered, grabbing her arm.

Spencer ripped her arm from his grasp, snapping, "And you! Stay away from me!" And with that final encounter, Spencer Carlin left the Davies mansion.

_One week later…_

It was a well known fact that Ashley Davies and Spencer Carlin were miserable. They just refused to acknowledge the fact that they were both miserable over the same thing. Their break-up.

The whole school would watch their antics during lunch. The cold looks, the hurt looks, the longing looks, the tears threatening to fall at any second, the true and utter pain they both felt was only too easily noticed by all.

Spencer had been snappy and mean to everyone. She didn't smile much anymore; she didn't have a reason to. Her family was falling apart because she had been with a girl. Loved a girl…Still loves that girl. She hates the thought that if Ashley did anything, and I mean anything, that would make her forgive her, she might consider being with her again. And she doesn't like being that weak.

Ashley had been moody, like normal, but now she was snapping at her teachers and not doing any of her work. She had already been threatened with an LC for nearly all of her classes and the principal had even told her that if she didn't get her act together he would expel her. Not that she really cared or anything, she just knew that Spencer would be disappointed in her…

_That weekend at Gray…_

"Alright! Thank you all for coming out to see our Open Mic Night. What do you all think so far?" The DJ asked the young audience. It was mainly made up of students from the local King High School.

Spencer rolled her eyes; she was only here because Glen and Clay were bringing Madison and Chelsea here to get out and away from the folks for awhile. Spencer, not wanting to be left alone with Paula, took their offer eager for a way out. She was finding it difficult to avoid the people she disliked (cuz Spencer never says that she hates anyone) at the moment, due to that fact that it seemed every student from King had decided to come.

"Alright, alright. We got one last performance for ya'll tonight; the girl's local so give her some loooove! Here's Ashley Davies!" The DJ announced, much to the crowd's surprise and Spencer annoyance. He passed her the microphone and backed off-stage.

Ashley took the microphone hesitantly, placing it back on its stand and sitting on the stool they had left on-stage. Her acoustic guitar was leaning on the stool beside her, just waiting to be played.

Ashley nervously cleared her throat and began, "Hi, I'm Ashley…Like you didn't know that already, right? Ha-ha. Ok, I wrote this song and it's called "There-For-You" and I wrote it for the love of my life. Cuz I messed up and the only way I know I can ever move on is if she knows the truth. So Spencer, this is for you, please just stay and listen."

"Dammit." Spencer cursed, she had been making her way to the exit but Ashley must have spotted her. Now she had no choice but to stay.

The music began and Spencer found that it was hard to look away from Ashley as she plucked her guitar strings. And then she began to sing.

_"Sometimes I'm selfish fake…You're always a true friend…And I don't deserve you…Cuz I'm not there for you…Please forgive me again…"_

Spencer shook her head, this was not what she had been expecting. She had thought she was in for a RENT _'Take Me Or Leave Me'_ kind of song.

_"I wanna be there for you…Someone you can come to…Runs deeper than my bones…I wanna be there for you…I wanna be there for you…"_

Spencer's eyes softened as she listened to Ashley sing her heart out to her. And it really helped that Ashley was looking at her, right in the eye. Spencer had never seen Ashley so vulnerable, and in front of so many people no less.

_"Swirling shades of blue…Slow dancing in your eyes…Sun kisses the earth…And I hush my urge to cry…Cry…"_

Spencer remembered Ashley telling her that once. They had had the best date, a picnic under the pier, in _their_ spot. But during the date it had been Spencer that wanted to cry at the sight of the sun setting out over the ocean.

_"I wanna be there for you…Someone you can come to…Runs deeper than my bones…I wanna be there for you…I wanna be there for you…"_

Spencer then realized that Ashley was no longer playing her guitar, she was walking off the stage, getting closer to her, while still retaining eye contact. She now stood in front of the blonde, singing the next lines with all her heart.

_"Cuz I hear the whispered words…In your masterpiece beautiful…You speak the unspeakable through…I love you too…"_

Spencer thought she was gonna cry, hearing that. Ashley was already crying.

_"I wanna be there for you…Someone you can come to…"_

Spencer took Ashley's free hand in hers, bringing it up to her lips and kissing it lightly. The tears fell slowly from her eyes, Ashley's were falling all around her.

_"I wanna be there for you…And be someone you can come to…The love runs deeper than my bones…I love…I wanna be there for you…"_

Spencer nodded when the song ended and Ashley knew, she could just feel it, everything was going to be ok again.

---------------------

Welllllll, that was interesting…Ha-ha. Sorry for being away for sooo long. I've just been busy with all this other stuff that I'm not going into detail with. So anyways…R&R for me please and thank you.


End file.
